


How many secrets can you keep?

by Mikayla_RAIN



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Everyone protects bucky, Everyone's protective of the team, How Do I Tag, Logan's protective of the team, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, SUFFER WITH ME, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Steve is sad, Tags Are Hard, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i'M SAD, this story sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikayla_RAIN/pseuds/Mikayla_RAIN
Summary: "Rome wasn't built in a day.""Yeah, but it burned in one."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	How many secrets can you keep?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok let me preface this by saying my grammar and punctuation is going to be terrible, let me know if that matters to you or if I should just post without doing all that. also this story will probably suck. It's a work in progress not finished yet

It's days like these where Steve wants nothing more than to fall back into his life in Brooklyn, before the war.

To be honest that's all he ever wants, to go back to when he was skin and bones, all cramped up in his and bucky's small little apartment coughing his lungs out anytime it got cold. With bucky standing over the stove, heating water for his tea. He thinks about it constantly, when he's at the tower sitting alone in his bed. When he's listening to sam talk about his family and all his sisters, he thinks about Bucky's sisters. And he sure as hell thinks about it when he's fighting whoever's trying to conquer the world that week, each hit somehow stinging worse than the last.

So today, as Steve is sitting bruised and bloody on the jet headed back to the tower, he can't help but let his mind wander.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bucky, hold still!" he said. "I'm not gonna do this if you can't stop moving for 5 seconds."

"I am! I'm holding still. Are you sure you can actually draw and you're not just making excuses?"

"Fuck you, I would already be done by now if you actually stopped moving," he said. "Besides, you're the one who wanted me to draw you so bad."

"Whatever, how about you finish this later so I can start dinner?"

"Yeah, ok."

They climb through the small window, back into they're apartment. Bucky walking over to the stove to start boiling potatoes. Steve sits down onto their ratty old couch, "So how'd work go?" he asked. "Oh you know, same old same old, how bout you? You stay inside?"

"Yeah," he lied.

"Really?" Bucky said looking at him over his shoulder. He always was able to see right through him. "Because I've heard you cough 'bout twenty times since I've gotten here."

"Okay, so maybe I went for a short walk, that maybe turned into a long walk."

"Steve-" he starts to say.

"I know I know, but Bucky what do you expect me to do? Just sit inside all day?"

"If it means you're not sick yeah! Christ, you're gonna kill me one day Stevie."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Steve-?" Sam says.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"What? Sorry I wasn't listening." He replied.

"Yeah I can tell, you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got a headache."

"Okay well, Tony said we'll be at the tower soon."

"Alright thanks," he smiles weakly at him.


End file.
